


Oops!

by scottishfae



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishfae/pseuds/scottishfae
Summary: A shock announcement from Kamri leaves Vincent and Louis new relationship in a rocky place. (Based off a BFF/TINF headcanon I once came across.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! || scottishfae  
> BEST FRIENDS FOREVER || I do not own BFF, nor do I make any money off this work of fiction.  
> T || Drabble  
> WARNINGS || Gay relationship  
> PAIRINGS || Vincent x Louis, mentions of past Vincent x Kamri  
> SUMMARY || A shock announcement from Kamri leaves Vincent and Louis new relationship in a rocky place. (Based off a BFF/TINF headcanon I once came across.)
> 
> NOTES || BFF, by Mickequ/goknights, has been discontinued, but I still highly recommend anyone to check out the comic at bffcomic.com. You can also check out This is Not fiction (thisisnotfiction.com) by Nicole/gorockets.

Vincent leaned heavily against the door, his forehead resting against the cold wood. Downstairs, the party raged on. A second wave of alcohol and weed had been procured, somehow, and the party-goers were getting even more trashed. The announcement, accidentally heard when a lull in conversation brought quiet to their corner of one of the living rooms, had been forgotten by most everyone now.

Except for Vincent.

Except for Louis.

And definitely not Kamri.

It had all started with gentle teasing of Kamri for not partaking in her usually pastimes with Louis. The two had just begun to patch things up, spending time together, but not yet completely at ease with the other. Vincent had decided, with just a shot of courage provided by one of the other football players, to approach Kamri with his own apology. She was nervous but a not ungrateful for his company. She messed with the hem of her shirt, an oversized band tee that he had once lent her and she had never returned, and eventually decided to confess a secret.

Vincent thought he had already known what was wrong with her. The changes were there, even for his dense mind to pick up on, but it was the, accidentally loud, proclamation that the baby was his that set everything into a downward spiral. The whole room stopped and gaped looking shocked, as Vincent remained frozen and staring into nothing and Kamri turning red. She cursed loudly but apologized under her breath at her bad timing.

It was only when Louis’ ashen face came into Vincent’s view that he realized he had stayed silent too long. “W-what are we going to do?”

“There is no ‘we,’” Kamri stated. “It’s not like we live in the 50s where we have to run off and get married because I got prego.”

“Is that what you want? I’ll do it,” he said, wincing as the words passed his lips.

Kamri huffed. “You idiot. I’m not asking you to do that. I’m not asking you for anything actually.”

She stood then, a few of her friends coming to her side to ask if she was okay. It seemed they were at least already aware. “I’m going home. I shouldn’t have come tonight, it seems,” she turned to looked pointedly at Vincent, one hand resting on her cocked hip. “I’ll text you later. But first, you might want to go fix the relationship you probably just fucked up.”

And that was how they ended up above the party. Louis locked in his room while Vincent stood outside it pleading to be let in. He had tried banging on the door then texting and calling, but all to no avail. He wasn’t even sure what he had done wrong. It wasn’t like he had meant to get Kamri pregnant, and that was long before they had even started dating, much less fucking.

Vincent began pounding his head against the wood. It wouldn’t help him get inside, but at least it might give him brain damage. He felt he deserved that at this point. After a few minutes, and a pounding headache, the door was flung open and Vincent fell. Louis had the insight to step away as he did so, looking down with arms crossed at the heavy-built body now sprawled over his carpet. “That’s probably the most annoying thing you’ve done all night, and you’ve done quite a few annoying things tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Vincent mumbled into the carpet.

“For? Being a nuisance? Upsetting my friend? _Or fuckin’ proposing to her in front of your boyfriend_?”

“All of the above?”

Louis rolled his eyes. He kicked at Vincent a little, softly, trying to get him to roll over. Once he was on his back, he crossed his arms again. Vincent’s forehead was red and bruising from the contact with the door. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I know.”

“And you need to learn how to use condoms better.”

“Kamri was on the pill.”

Again Louis rolled his eyes. After a few moments, he let his arms fall and he sunk to the floor. Crossing his legs, he leaned against Vincent’s body, letting his head rest on hard abs. He closed his eyes and let his body move with Vincent’s breath, who at least had the foresight to stay quiet for once. “I’ve been on the phone with Kamri while you were making a fool of yourself,” he confessed. “She hasn’t told her parents yet. She doesn’t really know what she’s going to do, but she doubts her parents will support her keeping it.”

“K-keep it?”

“They’re far too conservative to ask her to abort it. Probably just put it up for adoption. She’ll have to start classes late, but I think Kamri might enjoy a bit of a break.”

“What if I want to keep it?”

Louis sat up a bit so he could meet Vincent’s gaze. “Do I look like parent material to you? Plus, how would you support a baby? Working six jobs wouldn’t leave you a lot of time and babies are expensive.”

“Well, m-maybe not until I find a career, but I have a few family members that might take it in at least. Keep it in the family.”

“Your mom?”

Vincent shook his head. He loved his mother, but she wasn’t always the most responsible person. His grandfather might be willing though. He was always a rather somber guy, but reliable and accessible.

“Well, as long as you don’t go immediately throwing me over for Kamri again, I suppose I’ll forgive you for tonight’s fuck ups. I’m sure you’ll make another tomorrow that we’ll get to hash out.”

Vincent reached out and cupped Louis’ cheek. “I didn’t mean to and I realized almost immediately how stupid that was to say. But you know me and how I see responsibility. And this is my responsibility. I’ll be there for Kamri as best I can, but you’re my heart.”

Louis gagged a little. “That’s disgusting Fawkes.”

Vincent chuckled, bringing down his hand to find Louis’ hand.

“Promise me no more baby-mama surprises though.”

“I can promise that,” Vincent said confidently.

“Then I can promise to help out and be as supportive as I can. I mean, this is the child my boyfriend and my best friend are having together – and we’ll just skip how fucked up it is just to say that.”

“That’s far more than I can ever ask for.”

Vincent sat up, forcing Louis to lean back a little he did so. Vincent took the opportunity to capture Louis’ mouth in a hard kiss, bringing a hand up to rake through his well-styled hair.

“Can you two not do that in your room? It’s really gross having to see it in the hallway.”

Louis broke away, holding up his free hand with the middle digit extended, and smiling. “We are in my room.”

“The door is still open, so it doesn’t matter.”

“I’ll be glad to fuck him here for you to watch, if you’re that much of a voyeur.”

“L-Louis,” Vincent objected.

John just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I suppose I should let the daddies-to-be do their own thing. After all, won’t be getting a lot when you’re taking care of a baby.”

“Still more than you’re getting.”

John went red in the face, but instead of exploding, he just shook his head, laughing a little, and walked off. “At least close the fuckin’ door if you’re going to have sex. I’m really not joking that I don’t want to see it,” he shouted, though not as venomous as he might have in the past.

Louis looked over at Vincent, his mouth turned in a smirk. “You heard the man. Let’s close the door. I have some plans for you. I think a practical of how to use a condom is in order tonight.”

Vincent laughed nervous, pushing away from Louis and standing up. Things always got a little rough when Louis had _that_ look. The door shut with a loud bang.


End file.
